Sentimenti
by Link no Sou
Summary: 6 Emociones que marcan una faseta de la vida de Italia, Feliciano Vargas. Para la comunidad musa hetaliana. Capitulo 5: Amor, Capitulo 6: Felicidad Terminado
1. Miedo

_**Sentimenti**_

_Miedo._

Había estado sentado en el suelo de su habitación, hacia tanto calor que sentía que moriría por la asfixia.

Era verano, y los veranos Italianos eran algo fuertes, mas a el le encantan, podía estar horas en el agua y podía comer todo lo que fuera con hielo.

Mas esta vez no tenia ánimos, a penas se había despertado y parecía que no había dormido bien.

Lovino le había dicho que el iría a la playa un rato, el solo asintió y se quedo ahí en el suelo.

Giro y se quedo viendo el espacio oscuro bajo su cama, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Estiro la mano y tomo un libro que se escondía bajo una tabla levantada, volvió a girar para quedar boca arriba y abrió el libro.

Se quedo perdido en el, solo observando dibujo tras dibujo, un hombre con armadura dorada, un paisaje lleno de gente.

Columnas, fruta en abundancia, el sol brillando en lo alto, hermosos paisajes, parejas de novios caminando por el lugar.

Sonrió, y seguía cambiando las hojas, hasta que se detuvo en una donde su sonrisa se volvió una expresión triste.

Ahí no había nada, mas que hojas quemadas, rotas y llenas de tierra, más aun así el podía ver mas que el blanco de esa hoja.

Gente corriendo por todos lados, las tropas avanzando al compás firme que su abuelo había mostrado.

Corriendo por los pasillos, buscando una salida, no encontrando ninguna, sintiéndose solo, temeroso.

Entonces entrando a la habitación mas grande del lugar, viendo solo la ropa de su abuelo, ahí, sin rastro de el.

Cerro los ojos, dejando caer unas lagrimas, sintiendo otra vez aquello que lo había mantenido en una esquina, encerrado ahí.

Giro la ultima pagina y abrió los ojos, ahí solo había una frase escrita en Latín, en una hoja maltratada

Frase que aun después de aprender un nuevo idioma, podía leer...

_-Tengo miedo, Abuelo Roma..._


	2. Tristeza

_**Sentimenti**_

_Tristeza._

_Feliciano siempre esta riendo._

-¡Hola Doitsu! hera~ hera~

_Feliciano siempre sabe que contestar ante cualquier cosa._

-¿Que demonios haces casi desnudo en mi cuarto?

-Tengo calor y el cuarto de Doitsu es el menos frio

_Feliciano siempre sonríe y es optimista._

-¿Ah?...Bueno, esta bien, solo por hoy

-¡Gracias Doitsu!

_Feliciano siempre se va a dormir con una sonrisa dulce._

-Buenas noches Doitsu

-Gute Abend, Italien

_Feliciano siempre habla entre sueños._

-Paaaastaaaaa~~

-...Italia, ya cállate

_Feliciano siempre patea y se mueve en la cama._

-Pasta...

-Me estas golpeando

-Hera~ Hera~

-Me duele...ITALIA

_Feliciano siempre que duerme, no se despierta con nada._

_Pero..._

_Feliciano, a veces llora entre sueños mientras susurra algo..._

-...snif, snif...

-¿Que tienes ahora Italia?

-...Shinsei Roman...ritorna a mio


	3. Vergüenza

**_Sentimenti_**

Vergüenza.

Era un poco complicado de explicar.

La piel de ambos mantenía un tono brillante debido al sudor.

Su respiración mantenía un compás similar y que a veces podía aumentar o, incluso como ahora, volverse inexistente.

Sus ojos viéndose el uno al otro, mostrando mil y una emociones que no sabían como expresar, pero que, a la vez, compartían.

Intentaron cambiar la posición actual, y sintieron un enorme escalofrió correr por su columna.

La tensión iba en aumento con cada mirada, cada palabra, cada movimiento.

Ninguno podía decir nada más fuerte que un susurro o un suspiro.

El tono carmín en sus mejillas aumentaba sin parar.

Hasta que Kiku decidió hablar.

-No se con que palabras expresarme

La mirada continuaba fija sobre el.

-Yo tampoco, solo...se...que...bueno

El joven Italiano tampoco sabia que decir, era lógico.

Ambos tomaron aire, sintiendo el color cubriéndoles por completo el rostro, para al unisonó decir...

-Lo lamentamos Alemania

Y el rubio de ojos azules seguía viéndolos fijamente mientras detrás de ellos se podía ver la cocina hecha un desastre entre pasta y arroz.

Nunca más los volvería a dejar cocinar juntos.

* * *

Bueno, sigo con esta pequeña coleccion de Drabbles...ammmm...creo que esta vez me explaye debido a que aun no puedo hacer bien el Lemon que quiero de Italia y Alemania...es algo, traumante.

Cofcof, en fin, espero que les este gustando y pues...¿Reviews?


	4. Odio

_**Sentimenti**_

Odio.

Siempre se le había dicho que había algo que no era bueno sentir, había algo que no era bueno tener.

Nunca desearle mal a nadie.

Nunca esperar que algo malo le suceda a una persona.

Siempre ver por el bien de todos, te lo recompensaran.

Cualquier persona es tu igual y así debe de ser.

Pero...

_-¿Que sucede Francia-niichan?_

_-...Italia..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Eres libre, puedes irte a tu casa_

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Si-_ Francia no se veía muy animado

_-¿Que pasa?_

_-...El sacro imperio romano_

_-¿Donde esta?-_ Pregunto emocionado ignorando la cara que el mayor mostraba

_-Yo lo mate_

Pero...

Solamente una vez deseo levantarse y tomar la espada que colgaba de la pared, para ir contra Francis y matarlo, deseaba que lo desaparecieran, que lo volvieran algo menos que nada.

Y después de eso, juro no volver a sentirlo, y no lo había hecho...

Hasta que Rusia manipulo el lado Oriental de Alemania y construyo un muro, generando una cicatriz en la espalda de Ludwig.

* * *

Otro mas a la lista y con este van 4 ¡Yahoo!

Bueno, la verdad me quede pensando un buen rato sobre que poner en este en especifico xDDD, el final quizás no es de mi total agrado pero, hago lo puedo, y..._anyway_...¿Alguien que se apunte para ser Beta-reader de esta chica loca?


	5. Amor

_**Sentimenti**_

_Amor._

Tan inocente, tan tierno, tan dulce.

Muchas emociones que se podían incluir en aquel acto.

Vergüenza, temor, nerviosismo, anhelo...

¿Acaso era tan especial?

Ojos cerrados, cuando todo lo que se desea es ver el brillo de felicidad en la mirada ajena.

¿Por qué era así?

Apretando las manos contra su pecho, sabiendo que deseaba abrazarlo y, por alguna razón, sabiendo que también querían abrazarlo.

Al separarse sólo se podían ver a los ojos, sabiendo lo que seguía...el paso mas difícil para un tierno sentimiento como aquel...

Alzó la mano, intentando tocar el rostro de la persona frente a sí pero, las lágrimas nublaron su visión... cerró los ojos y sólo hizo el ademán de despedida, mientras las lágrimas caían, sin parar...

Así, así había sido el primer amor, el primer beso y la primera despedida para Feliciano. Había sido un conjunto de tantas cosas que poseían un nombre, un nombre que siempre guardaría y protegería en su corazón, aún sabiendo que jamás se repetiría con la misma persona...

O quizás sí...


	6. Felicidad

_**Sentimenti**_

_Felicidad._

Volteó a ver la ventana, notando ahí una nueva razón para su sonrisa y el mismo conjunto de emociones...

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina, preparó lo que más le gustaba a su razón de ser, escuchó la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba: esa enorme sensación que se podía dividir en miles más.

Volteó, lo saludó con una sonrisa y una mirada que no necesitaba más palabras. Enseguida sintió unos brazos cubriéndolo y la sensación aumentó.

Cerró los ojos, expresando con gestos y toques aquel sentimiento que le invadía al estar tan cerca del rubio. Se alzó un poco para poder estar más cómodo, y sintió como se unían en una demostración de amor inocente y dulce.

No quería alejarse, no quería dejar de sentir eso en su pecho, deseaba atesorarlo por siempre, porque le era tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente. Mas les era necesario separase, lo suficiente para observarse, sonreírse y, sin ninguna palabra, expresar todo y nada.

Feliciano se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Alemania. Regresó a cocinar las salchichas y entonces, tras estos momentos de silencio, escuchó un comentario...

—...Te quiero, Italia.

Sonrió, sabía que para Ludwig eso era difícil, y sería aún más difícil decir un "te amo" o similar...

—Te amo, Ludwig...

Volteó a verlo sonriente, el alemán le respondió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Sí, no era necesario que el fuera muy expresivo o muy amable, o, incluso, muy tierno...

Sólo quería saberse amado, aunque nunca se lo dijesen con palabras.

Había una manera más de decirlo y siempre lo escuchaba cuando sentía la mirada de Ludwig sobre sí...

Sí, eso era lo que Feliciano catalogaba como...felicità.

* * *

Bien, por fin pude terminar estos drabbles, ahora solo me falta acabar el otro fic y podré darme vuelo con una fumada que se me ocurrio el otro día al escuchar una canción.

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
